


Seasons

by SnowFlakeSunSet



Series: daisugaweek [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is there, Daichi has feelings, M/M, Seasons, and doesn't say anything, daisugaweek, in the background - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeSunSet/pseuds/SnowFlakeSunSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi falls more love the longer he knows Suga. Seasons pass and he still says nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons

Suga smiled as he pulled his jacket on over the top of his oversized jumper. Daichi smiled back. It was getting chilly as autumn set in. The wind gently whipped through Suga’s hair and blew leaves into Daichi’s face. Not even nature would dare try to mess with someone as perfect as Suga. It had taken all of a week and a half for Daichi to realise that he had a rather large crush on Sugawara Koushi. A crush that was getting bigger by the day, if that was possible. Daichi’s stomach fluttered every time Suga looked in his direction, his chest tightened whenever Suga spoke to him and when the light caught Suga in just the right way, it became almost impossible for Daichi to breath. Autumn was a good season for Suga, it went nicely with his completion as he looked adorable in jumpers, especially the enormous one he wore to practice, the one his parents had brought for him to grow into over the years. Daichi didn’t think Suga would ever be quite big enough to fill it. 

“You have a leaf in your hair, Daichi.” Suga laughed and reached over, fishing the golden brown leaf out of Daichi’s wind tousled locks. “There we are, all gone.” Daichi shifted, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Thanks.” _You’re beautiful, can I kiss you?_

***

Snowflakes caught on Suga’s eyelashes and in his hair, giving him white highlights. His cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold. His gloved hands fumbled slightly with his bag as he tried to bury his face slightly in his scarf. Daichi reached out and stopped Suga’s hands as they struggled with the zip of his bag.

“I’ll get yours too don’t worry.” He said with a smile. Suga protested even as Daichi handed over the correct money for the two meat buns. 

“You don’t have to Daichi, I can buy my own.”

“I know. I don’t mind, really. You can pay next time if it makes you feel better.” Suga’s shoulders sagged in defeat before he perked up again accepting the meat bun Daichi held out to him. 

“Thank you.” They walked silently, side by side, the crunch of snow underfoot the only sound around them. Small puffs of breath billowed from their mouths and noses as they walked and ate. It was nice. The street lights created pools of yellow light on the snow white ground. The foot prints of the people who had already made their way home were beginning to fill up and flatten out again, leaving only faint shadows where they had once been. “Asahi will want to make a snowman tomorrow.” Suga commented thoughtfully. Daichi nodded and hummed in agreement as he finished his mouthful.

“That does seem like the sort of thing he would be into. I’m more of a snowball fight person myself.”

“Me too. I bet you play dirty. Sneak up behind people and shove snow down their backs.” Daichi laughed. He had indeed done that many times. 

“You build forts and attack from safety don’t you.” Suga grinned and nodded. 

“I’ll let you share my fort if you promise not to put snow down my shirt.”

“Deal!” They shook hands and grinned at each other. Daichi blushed slightly as he imagined hiding behind a fort, pressed close to Suga, perhaps pulling the other boy closer to his chest to better protect him. Suga would look up at his with wide, excided eyes, and smirk as he whispered cunning plans into Daichi ear. Daichi could almost feel Suga’s breath on his skin. _I’ll protect you from anything._

***

Daichi swallowed hard. The gentle breeze picking up the cherry blossoms and swirling them around Suga’s body as he walked closer, a bright smile on his face. He waved in greeting before drawing to a halt at Daichi’s side. There was a blossom petal tucking into his hair just above his left ear. Daichi wanted to reach out and move it, it wanted to run his fingers through Suga’s hair. 

“… forward to practice?” Daichi blinked as Suga looked at him, patiently waiting for an answer. 

“Huh?” 

“I asked if you were looking forward to practice? You know, the mini matches are today.”

“Oh yeah. The five on fives should be great. How do you think they’ll decide sides?” Suga shrugged. It ended up being the free first years one side and the three second years on the other with the four third years filling in the gaps. It worked out quite well. Suga was setter so the third year setter joined the second years. One of the second years you a libero so the third year libero joined the first years. The captain joined the first years to make up for their lack of experience leaving number 4 to join the second years. The two teams were fairly evenly matched but the first years won, just.

“You played really well today.” The captain told the three first years while patting Asahi on the back. “Your tosses are very easy to hit when you trust yourself Suga-kun, have more faith in your abilities.” Both Daichi and Asahi nodded as Suga blushed and stammered his thanks to the retreating captain. 

“He’s right you know Suga. You need more faith in your skill, you’re really good.” Asahi said kindly. Suga smiled and thanked him saying that he was only as good as his spikers. Daichi laughed and threw his arm around Suga’s shoulders.

“Well we are only as good as out setter.” He said while watching a cherry blossom land in Suga’s hair It had settled just above his ear again. This time he plucked up the courage to reach out and move it. _I really do love you._

***

Their fingers brushed lightly together. They lay side by side, close together, a little bit away from the rest of the team, but not too far. Daichi’s shirt was folded beneath his head having been removed when the heat got too much. Suga still had his shirt on, but his trousers and sleeves were rolled up slightly. It was hot, very hot, too hot. Asahi had not been able to stay behind after practice, he had stammered his apologies before rushing home. Part of Daichi was sad that his taller friend wasn’t with them but part of him was glad, because he would have just felt bad about ignoring him in favour of day dreaming about Suga. About how pail Suga was, even though he spent just as much time in the sun as Daichi. Suga turned to face him and smiled.

“I should be heading home.” Daichi looked at his watch and nodded. 

“So should I. Let’s walk together, we can get popsicles.”

“My turn to pay.” They said their goodbyes to the rest of the team and began to make their way home. They walked slowly, the heat sapping all of their energy. 

Suga handed over the money and thanked the vendor as Daichi split the ice-lolly in two, holding one out for Suga to take once he had put his wallet away. Suga looked up at Daichi from under his eye lashes as he took the offered ice treat and smiled. _You're perfect, marry me?_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these on tumblr too, I'm snowflakesunset there too. please leave prompts for the final day of daisuga week.


End file.
